The Birthday Banner
by Renegade Angel
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!! Yamato has forgotten Taichi's birthday! How will Taichi react? Will Yamato be able to make it up to him with a special gift? (Yaoi: Taito/Daiken)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue!! (There we go. Short, precise and blunt.)  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so plz no flamez!! It'd be greatly appreciated!! Yes, this is YAOI, with Taito and Daiken, so if I get any flamez about those couples, I'll know that you read the warning and still proceeded to read the story, which makes you just like the rest of us!! Also mild Sora-bashing. This is rated R, for some colorful language, and some limey scenes in the future chapters. The Daiken will also be included in future chapters, and I might add some other couples at any time. As for now, I hope you enjoy!!   
  
I also decided to use Yagami as Taichi's last name, and not Kamiya. If you want to see why the American censors changed it, read it backwards!! Oh yeah, and Taichi is turning 18 in this fic, Yamato, Sora, and Mimi are already 18, Jyou is 19, Koushirou is 17, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken and Miyako are 15, and Iori is 14.  
  
  
  
Is it really that hard to just pick up a pen and write something? It doesn't matter what. Maybe just a signature. Or a friendly greeting. It takes no effort at all. Yet he still managed to disappoint me. How could he do this to me? He ruined such a special thing.  
  
The Birthday Banner  
By: Renegade Angel  
  
Taichi was sitting in his room, feeling quite depressed and angry. He had come home after school, not said a single word to his parents or Hikari, and had stormed up to his room. His mother was about to inquire what was wrong, until she heard a deafening sound that could only be Taichi slamming his door shut. That was as pure a sign as any to stay away for the moment. However, that is not what worried Mrs. Yagami. Taichi quite often came home this way. He was just moody. But this morning when he had left for school, he was happier then he had been for quite a long time. In fact, today of all days, Taichi should be bubbling over with joy, but instead he has locked himself away in his room. This was particularly unsettling to the Yagami family, as today was Taichi's birthday.  
  
----*Flashback*----  
  
Ishida Yamato walked into class, early as usual, to be completely surprised. There sat in front of him, a normally late Yagami Taichi, more than 45 minutes early for school. Yamato was about to inquire what was wrong, because obviously something was, when he suddenly remembered. Shit!! Today is Taichi's birthday!! I totally forgot. What the hell am I supposed to do? He mentally slapped himself. Yamato had completely forgotten the birthday of the person who probably mattered the most to him in the entire world, aside from Takeru. He still hadn't bought him a present. It's not that he hadn't bothered, but because he couldn't find anything suitable. Every time he saw something he thought would be a good gift, he put it back. Yamato would always tell himself that it would give away his secret, that every gift he picked out just screamed "I love you Taichi. I have for years now. I'm gay, and I love you." But now he was in a real predicament. Today was the special day, and he had nothing. His thoughts were broken by a tapping on his shoulder. It was Taichi. He was saying something, but Yamato couldn't register what it was. His mind was clouded by the mesmerizing movements of Taichi's lips. So kissable, so soft and smooth. It took every ounce of Yamato's control to not jump Taichi right then and there. He then realized that Taichi was simply saying hello, and asking if he knew what today was. Yamato knew Taichi was trying to extract a birthday greeting, and/or a present from him. So Yamato did the only thing that came naturally to him. He panicked. He could feel his cheeks getting flustered, as he mumbled something about a hello, and it being Thursday, before he dropped his bag and rushed out of the room. In his tracks he left a very confused and perplexed Taichi.   
  
----*Taichi POV*----  
  
What's wrong with Yamato? I've never seem his this nervous or shaky before. He was actually trembling when I talked to him. I only saw him for about 3 minutes and he already did about 4 different things that were definitely not Yamato. The first thing was the way he just stared at me when I was talking. He didn't answer for so long. And then when he snapped out of it, his cheeks went all red, as if he was blushing. Yamato blush? Now there's something I've never seen before. And Yamato has a perfect memory. But when I asked him what today was, he seemed to have forgotten that it was my birthday!! He actually had the nerve to say it was Thursday. Wasn't I obvious enough? Just my tone of voice pointed out that it was some special day. And besides!! It's Monday!!!! I guess I'll just have to make it my mission to find out why he's acting all flustered. I'll hunt him down and force him to tell me. Besides, if he's sick or something, I should know. I don't like the thought of something being wrong with my Yamato. Wait a second, my Yamato? Since when did I own him? Well, I guess I don't, but if I had my way I would. I just don't have the courage to tell him how I feel about him. Every time I try, the words just won't come out. It shouldn't be so hard. "I love you Yamato." "I love you Yamato." See? I can do it now!! Oh this is so frustrating!!! I have to find him…. NOW!!  
  
----*Yamato POV*----  
  
Baka baka baka baka baka. I am officially a baka. I must have tipped him off by now. He's probably back in the room thinking what's wrong with me, if he hasn't already figured it out. It's just that lately I find him so irresistible. Every time I see him I think of the two of us in suggestive positions, and I usually end up having to make a trip to the bathroom. When will it ever stop???!!!??!! Ugh. I'm such a pansy. Really, I am. That's one term I don't find offense in. I mean, I am so incredibly feminine, just look at me!! And going along with the stereotype, I'm just too timid to tell Taichi about my feelings for him. I'm sure he'd just be disgusted, repulsed, and never want to see me again! Oh hey, there's Sora. Now there is somebody that bugs me almost as much as Jun does. She is so hopelessly in love with Taichi. And she's so obvious about it too. Maybe I'm just jealous because she's probably got a better chance with him then I do. Man, I wallow in self-pity a lot. Mental note: Stop wallowing in self-pity. Hey wait a second. Sora's at Taichi's locker, and she's acting kind of suspicious. What's she doing?  
  
----*Normal POV*----  
  
Yamato hid around a corner where he could see and not be seen. He decided to spy on Sora. He wanted desperately to find out if she was leaving him some kind of erotic birthday gift, something she's known for. But instead, she just looked from side to side to make sure no one was around, and kind of leaned on Taichi's locker for awhile, facing it. What the fuck is she doing? Yamato decided that hiding wasn't getting him anywhere, so he left his hiding spot. But Sora spotted him, and abandoned what she was doing, and ran like a banshee down the hallway. Yamato slowly walked up to Taichi's locker, and was quite surprised. What she had been doing was harmless enough. Taped to the locker was a big banner that said "Happy 18th Birthday Taichi!!" It's just his birthday banner. Why am I being so paranoid and jealous all of a sudden? It's not like I even have Taichi……yet. Yamato was about to take out a pen and sign it, but thought against it. He needed a way to cover up his actions from before, so he decided that he would pretend he forgot the whole day, then surprise Taichi at his house with a big spectacular present. So instead, he just looked to see what was written on the banner so far. Seeing as it was still early, there were only 3 messages and about 4 lone signatures. However, upon further inspection, he realized what Sora had written, and why she was acting so flustered. She ran away when she saw Yamato, and hadn't even been able to finish her signature under the message. Yamato was so enraged at what was written, that he ran out of the school, leaving his bag and everything there.   



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own, you still don't sue!!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2 everybody! I just wanna say thanx for all the reviews. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside cuz they were so nice! I'm introducing the Kensuke in this chapter!! Yay for Kensuke! I really hope I get the uke/seme stuff right, so if it doesn't seem like I do, let me know!   
  
I hope everybody is wondering what Sora wrote, cuz frankly, before I wrote this, so was I!!  
Anywho, everything's the same as before, and it's still in flashback mode, until I notify otherwise  
so... on with the show!!  
  
  
  
I can't believe she wrote that. She doesn't understand Taichi. She doesn't know what he needs. She just wants him to improve her social status. She's just going to use him. She doesn't care about Taichi the way he needs to be cared for; the way I care for him.  
  
The Birthday Banner  
Chapter 2  
By: Renegade Angel  
  
----*Taichi POV*----  
  
That's odd. Class has started, and yet Yamato isn't in his spot. I seriously doubt his backpack is going to figure out the central angle for him. Why would he have just left so suddenly, and without his stuff? Something is definitely wrong here. Looks like it's up to me to figure it out. Surely Yamato couldn't have figured out how I feel about him, and left because of it. I've only ever told one person about it, and he'd never blab, would he? I sure hope not. I guess I'll just go to Yamato's later tonight, and deal with the situation.  
  
----*Normal POV*----  
  
Yamato raced down the empty hallway, and burst through the front doors like a cheetah on speed. The bell had already rung, and so Yamato was glad nobody had noticed him, because they were all in class, or were they? Maybe there were two horny and rebellious teenagers inside the nearest broom closet, uhh, discussing... uhh... quantum physics.... yes.. quantum physics!!  
  
"mmm, Ken-chan, that feels so good, don't ever stop." "Okay, why'd you stop?"  
"Didn't you hear that Dai-chan?"  
"All I could hear was your sweet heart beating, Ken-chan"  
"Way to spoil the mood"  
"I'm just not good at that romantic stuff, am I?  
"Definitely not. But anyways, what was that? It sounded like a mix between running and crying."  
"It was blonde, whatever it was. Must have been Yamato."  
"Yamato? Why would he be running through the hallway like that?"  
"I don't know Ken-chan, but I have a feeling Taichi might."  
  
(A/N: If only Ken-chan could be my physics tutor!!)  
  
----*Taichi POV*----  
  
Well this is making out to be the weirdest school day ever. Yamato has still not shown up, and Sora is also absent. What's going on? Maybe they're planning a surprise birthday party for me!! Yeah, that must be it. No wait, it's most definitely not, because everyone else is still here, and I've already received a few presents. This is just getting so confusing. I'm really beginning to get worried about Yamato. I hope Sora didn't come on to him. That might explain the sudden disappearances. But I hope even more that Yamato didn't respond to her advances. That would just crush me into two. Why the hell am I hoping so much anyways, I'm not Takeru!! I should just go out there and do something about this!!   
  
----*Normal POV*----  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of the day, so Taichi went to his locker to pack things up. He had 2 backpacks slung over his shoulder: his own, and Yamato's. "It's a good excuse to see him, I guess," thought Taichi. He turned the corner of the hallway which led to his locker, and was not at all surprised to see it covered in white. He got a birthday banner again this year. Without reading it, he untaped it from the face of his locker, folded it and stuffed it into his pocket. He could read it at home, since it probably won't prove to be very interesting at all, seeing as he got one every year. On the walk home, Taichi couldn't think of anything other than how Yamato acted earlier in the day. He was extremely confused. There was an ounce of hope rising inside that maybe Yamato acted that way because he also felt the same, but chances are, he just forgot his birthday and panicked. Needing something to distract him, he eventually pulled out the banner and began to read. "Happy Birthday Tai-kun." "Happy B-Day Yagami Taichi!!" They were all the same. All of his friends had signed it, except for two he realized. After searching meticulously for Yamato's message, he failed to find it. He couldn't find Sora's either, but he didn't really care about that psycho hose-beast anyways (A/N: those of you who have seen Wayne's World, should understand that!!) He searched over and over, reading every message over, and still not finding that glorious Ishida handwriting.   
  
----*Taichi POV*----  
  
He really didn't sign it!! He had to have walked by it at least two times today when he entered and left the school! It was plainly there. Maybe he's trying to tell me something. Yeah well, fuck him. He's not getting away with a stunt like this. I'm still going over to his house tonight, but now it's to kick his ass!!  
  
----*End Flashback*----  
  
----*Normal POV*----  
  
Taichi was now sitting in his room, pacing around. He was about to burn a hole into his bedroom carpet! He decided to take one more look at the banner, even though it would probably just make him even more angry. He scanned it from side to side, top to bottom, and didn't see.... wait. There it was. The lone message he had missed. It was incredibly small handwriting, and it was hidden inside the second P of Happy. He leaned in closer to read it.  
  
Tai-chan:  
I just want to tell you that I have a confession   
Ever since we have known each other as digidestined, and as friends  
I have kept this a secret  
I love you. I am head over heels in love with you.  
I have tried to show my affection as flirtatious, but  
it is in fact much deeper than that  
I sincerely hope that you feel the same way for me too.  
And oh yeah, happy birthday.  
  
There was the beginning of a signature underneath it, but it looks as if it was interuppted, so Taichi couldn't manage to read it. But this did not dismay his suddenly jubilant mood. His Yamato loved him! It was plainly obvious that he was the mysterious writer. Who else could it have been, Sora? Psshh.. the message said that it was a secret. Sora definitely did NOT keep her affection a secret, but she did flirt a lot. And that would also explain why Yamato was acting the way he did. He thought Taichi would reject him! So now Taichi really did have an important mission.  
  
----*Taichi POV*----  
  
It's settled. I'm going to wait until 7:30, when I know his Dad leaves for work. I'm going to go over there for three reasons. 1) to give him his bag 2) to kick his ass!!! and 3) to hopefully engage in another sort of physical contact.  
  
----*Normal POV*----  
  
Taichi practically skipped downstairs at 7:15, whistling and humming to himself. His sudden change in mood slightly bothered his mother, but she was used to his odd behaviour. Taichi grabbed Yamato's bag, and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Where are you going Taichi, dear?"  
"To proclaim my love, and take what is rightfully mine!"  
"Alright dear, just, be careful, and don't talk to strangers!"  
  
Taichi bounded towards the door, and opened it, only to gasp in surprise. There in front of him, at his house, were Daisuke and Ken. But that's not what shocked him. In their arms was the unconscious form of Ishida Yamato!!  
  
  
  
  
----*To be Continued*----  
  
Alright everybody. If I get some more reviews, I'll put in another chapter, or two!   
I tried to add some humor to this part, and I hope it worked.   
'Til next time then  
Ja ne!!  
  
Renegade Angel  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Is this getting tedious or what?? CHECK THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry all, I know this is coming really late. I've been swamped with school work, softball, track and field, and soccer. Oh my life is hectic. But, lucky for all of you, I'm taking the time right now (3 am) to write this next chapter!! And yay.... some lime, more kensuke, and.. introducing.. Jyoushirou!!!!!! YAY!!!! I've had a little too much caffeine today... but oh well.. enjoy!!  
  
  
----*Normal POV*----  
  
Taichi dipped his head toward Yamato's and caressed the blonde boy's lips with his soft and delicate tongue. Yamato moaned and opened his mouth, as Taichi's tongue plunged into it.   
  
"Taichi, mm.. Taichi.. you taste like Doritos, did you know that?"  
  
"Shut up Yama-chan," Taichi said, kissing him with even more passion. The two boys fought with their tongues, trying to possess the other. Taichi's hands traced patterns in Yamato's soft blonde locks, loving the feel. Taichi then brought his hands lower and went underneath Yamato's shirt. Yamato gasped when Taichi brushed against his nipple, and Taichi, finding the sensitive spot, began to rub it. Yamato pushed his body closer to Taichi's, trying to gain even more pleasure. Yamato then ripped off both his and Taichi's shirts, and began to do the same, only stopping when Taichi bent his head down and began to lick Yamato's chest and stomach all over. He caressed the blonde's body with his tongue, going lower and lower. Finally he reached the dark denim jeans and took them off slowly. Too slow for Yamato, as he was so hard that the jeans were hurting him. Taichi then looked up at him lovingly, as he took off Yamato's boxers, freeing him from the material. Taichi licked the tip of Yamato's cock, and was about to take the whole thing in his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm, Taichi, that feels so good."  
  
But all of a sudden Taichi stopped, stood up, grabbed Yamato's shoulders and shook him, saying his name over and over again.   
  
"Yamato, Yamato, YAMATO!!!"  
  
Yamato woke up suddenly, finding himself fully clothed, in Taichi's bed, surrounded by Ken, Daisuke, Jyou, Koushirou, and Taichi. But, most importantly, he was still rock hard from his erotic dream!! He looked to his right and saw Taichi sitting on the bed with him, his face not even an inch away, looking very concerned.   
  
"Yamato, are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare"  
"Uh, not exactly a nightmare Taichi."  
  
Taichi looked very flustered, while the other four boys in the room all tried to stop from lauching, unsuccessfully.   
  
----*Taichi POV*----  
  
I wonder if Yamato knows he was screaming my name in his sleep. I don't know how to react to it though. I mean, he was screaming my name, but almost in pleasure, not pain. And he was wildly bucking his hips. And come on, he may be trying to cover it up with that sheet, but he is so OBVIOUSLY hard. I wonder what exactly he was dreaming about.  
  
----*Yamato POV*----  
  
I wonder if Taichi heard me screaming his name. I remember doing it in my dream, but I don't know if it was audible. I have been told that I talk in my sleep, so I'm a little worried. And by the look on Taichi's face, I'm guessing these sheets aren't really covering anything.   
  
----*Normal POV*----  
  
"Boys, I think we should be leaving these two alone, don't you"  
"Yeah, good idea Jyou, probably the best one I've heard all day."  
"Thanks Ken. Let's go guys."  
  
The four boys went downstairs and silently left Taichi's house. They passed Taichi's mother who asked if Yamato was alright, and got an answer in the affirmative. Kari was at TK's, and their father was at work, so it was just Mrs. Yagami there.   
  
"Should I go upstairs and see if Taichi and Yamato would like a drink or something?"  
  
Daisuke was very quick to answer with a forceful shaking of his head.  
"No!! No, uhh.. that would not be.. uhh.. in fact... that would be a horrible horrible idea."  
  
All the other boys chimed in with answers similar to Daisuke's  
  
"Well alright then, if you boys say so. Although I don't understand what they could be doing that I couldn't go in there, but I guess you boys know better."  
  
"Oh trust us Mrs. Yagami, we all know a lot better."  
  
With that said, the four young men left the Yagami household, and went to a nearby café to discuss the current situation.  
  
----*At the Café*----  
  
"Four cappucinos and four danishes please."  
  
As the boys were waiting for their orders, they sat silently in a booth at the corner of the "Petit Bistro," as the name went. Daisuke and Ken were sitting very close, their arms around each other. That however, was not as shocking as seeing Jyou and Koushirou sitting equally close, their hands together.   
  
"Uhh, Jyou, Koushirou, this might be a little awkward, but umm.. why are you guys holding hands?"  
  
"Well Ken, I thought it would be very obvious. Me and Kou-chan here are going out."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Please put your chin back in Daisuke, it's not that shocking."  
  
"I guess not, but well... as long as you guys are happy. It's just that I never saw it coming. This is truly a surprise. But you know what? I think you two make a really nice couple."  
  
At that, Jyou and Koushirou looked into each others' eyes with nothing but love and happiness, and softly kissed each other. When Ken and Daisuke saw this, they looked at each other with just as much love as the other couple. But they soon remembered that they had plans that day to do a little more than kiss, seeing as Ken's mother was not home that day.   
  
"Uhhh... Jyou, Koushirou, we don't mean to be rude but.. uhhh..."  
"Yeah, what is it Ken?"  
"Well umm... me and Daisuke have to go.. now....bye!!"  
  
And with that, the young hormone-crazed hooligans dashed out of the café even before their orders came, and without another word to Jyou or Koushirou.  
  
"Well Jyou, that was odd. I wonder what they need to do so quickly that they had to just up and leave like that. I mean, what pressing matters suddenly came up?"  
  
To answer that question, Jyou simply put his hand on Koushirou's crotch, and smiled at him with lust in his eyes.  
  
"Oh.. that..... Check please!!"  
  
----*At Taichi's house*----  
  
"Tai, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Yama, ask away."  
  
"Why am I at your house, in your bed, and why were Ken, Daisuke, Jyou and Koushirou here?"  
  
"Well, Ken and Daisuke came over, with you, unconscious I might add, and then we called Jyou and Koushirou over for help, to see what was wrong with you."  
  
"Oh.. that works, I guess, except umm... why exactly was I unconscious, and with Ken and Daisuke? They didn't use me for some sexual fantasy against my will, did they?"  
  
"No, I think you taught them a lesson after the last time. But actually, Ken and Daisuke were driving along, well.. Ken was driving, and well.. Daisuke was getting a little frisky, if you know what I mean, and umm.. Daisuke wasn't really paying attention to the road.. and you were crossing the street from the park across my building, and they kind of... accidentally.... ran you over..."  
  
"WHAT??? How come I don't remember any of this?"  
  
"That's the weird thing.. Dais said you were kind of in a daze when they saw you.. but luckily he slowed down to like.. 30 kilometers per hour.. so you didn't get hurt.. you just kind of.. fell over and got knocked out.. weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.. I guess that explains everything....."  
  
"Well, no Yamato.. that doesn't explain everything. There's still one issue that needs to be addressed."  
  
"Oh really Taichi?? What issue would that be?"  
  
"That one," Taichi calmly answered while pointing directly to the tent in the sheets where Yamato's not so hidden erection was currently camping out in. Yamato's cheeks immediately reddened, and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to answer that question, so he didn't. He soon learned he wouldn't have to. Taichi acquired a mischievous grin, making Yamato even more uncomfortable. Suddenly, Taichi pounced on top of Yamato, pinning him down on the bed with his arms on Yamato's arms, and his knees on Yamato's thighs.   
  
"What the hell are you doing Taichi?"  
  
"Well, like I said, that issue has to be addressed..."   
  
Yamato began to get slightly flustered, wondering what Taichi was about to do.   
  
"What.. uhh.. what.. I mean.. what do you mean Taichi?"  
  
Taichi turned his head slightly, and gave Yamato a lopsided grin.   
  
"I mean, do you want some Doritos Yama-chan?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about....?"  
  
Taichi answered that question by leaning into Yamato, and giving him the most passionate kiss ever. Yamato, being shocked for all of 2 seconds, immediately began to respond just as passionately. Never in all his dreams did Yamato picture his and Taichi's kiss as being so damn good!! Taichi's tongue played with Yamato's teeth, sending shivers down to the very core of Yamato's heart. But just as suddenly as the kiss began, it stopped. Taichi pulled back, but then went to Yamato's ear and whispered:  
  
"I do find it so kawaii how you talk in your sleep Yama-chan."  
  
Taichi then rolled over and looked under his bed, producing an almost empty Doritos bag, and throwing it to a very stunned looking Yamato. Suddenly Yamato's brain clicked back in, and he grabbed the bag, looking from it to Taichi, and back to the bag, over and over. He then took one chip out of the bag, inspected it for awhile, and then popped it into his mouth. After what seemed like an hour of chewing, Yamato swallowed the chip. Taichi just stared at him, wondering what was going to happen next, slightly worried since Yamato was being so quiet. Then, in a fraction of a second, he found himself on his back on the bed, with Yamato lying on top of him.   
  
"What's wrong? Didn't you want your Doritos?"  
  
Yamato answered Taichi by licking him on the nose, and then kissing him soundly.  
  
"Mmmm.. yeah.. but you taste so much better Tai-chan."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Taichi then became all serious, looking at Yamato straight in the eye.  
  
"I love you Yamato, with all my heart."  
  
"And I love you too, Birthday-boy."  
  
  
  
----*To be continued*----  
  
  
Awwwwww.. isn't that adorable??? Oh yeah.. I don't own Doritos either.. I don't even like them anyways!! But don't worry everyone.. there is an epilogue to come.. and who knows.. the rating might even go up.. and you all know what that means!!! but then again, maybe it won't... it all depends...  
  
So thanks for reading so far peeps!! Review some more!! I love reviews!!  
  
'Till next time... same bat-time.. same bat-channel!!  
  
Renegade Angel 


End file.
